Kohaku Sayima or Amane Bakura?
by Kailee
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. A lonely foster child is adopted into the Ishtar household. She has no memory of who she is, but someone recognises her at Domino High. Could this girl really be Amane Bakura?
1. Meeting Isis and Rishid Ishtar

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything contained therein.  
  
Summary: A lonely foster child is adopted into the Ishtar household. She has no memory of who she is, but someone recognises her at Domino High. Could this girl really be Amane Bakura?  
  
Authoress' Notes: My muses are still on holidays, so I'm trying to make up for it by being creative and adding Japanese in here. The glossary thing is at the end, by the way. Oh, and see if you can pick up why Isis says 'Your name suits you,' and as always, please review!! Oh, and anyone know how Amane Bakura was supposed to die? I need it for the next chapter or so.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kohaku looked around her at the three boys sitting nervously. The four were waiting for the cars that would get them all away from this school, once and for all.  
  
See, Kohaku Sayima was a girl of 14 - but she wasn't any ordinary girl. Just like the three near her, she had a special ability, and a marking to go with it. Just like the other three, she had been 'marked' in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt, underground - secretly. Just like them, she lived with the fact that she was probably not going to make it to her 18th birthday.  
  
Mariko looked up.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kamichiro.  
  
"Car horn. He's here," Mariko whispered, standing and readying his suitcase.  
  
"Which one does he want?" questioned Takumi, quietly.  
  
"Kamichiro, you're first," motioned Mariko. Kami took a deep breath, and walked through the door, not looking back. He knew that looking back would mean he would never leave.  
  
"Sayoonara, Dorima Kamichiro*," the remaining three chorused softly. Another car soon pulled up, and Mariko left with the same farewell.  
  
Takumi and Kohaku looked at each other, and looked away. The two of them had never been close, not once. The next car to pull up took Takumi away, and Kohaku suddenly felt like something was missing inside of her. . . something important.  
  
Soon, the last car spluttered into the parking lot. 'I get the run down car. . . just my luck,' thought Kohaku grimly. A man wearing a heavy blue cloak stalked into the office. Kohaku looked at him, hesitant.  
  
"Sayima Kohaku? Your -" the attendant broke off, and the man realised with a start that she was waiting for a name, or a title or something. Something that the girl could call him.  
  
"Just call me Rishid,"  
  
"Thank you for taking me in, sir. I -"  
  
"Not sir, just Rishid," he corrected gruffly.  
  
"Sorry si - Rishid." Kohaku breathed out softly. 'Nearly blew it. . . I'll have to be more careful next time,' she thought, making a mental note to *listen* to what he had to say.  
  
Five minutes later the papers were all signed and Kohaku was ready to go. She glanced around one final time at the place where she grew up with her amber eyes, and, swinging a cloak around her shoulders, followed Rishid Ishtar out the door.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Listen girl, if you're more trouble than you're worth - and trust me, this *will* happen - you'll be tossed out into the streets. Clear?" Rishid muttered once they were in the car, and on their way.  
  
"Yes Rishid-san."  
  
"Oh, and kid?" his voice was softer, and Kohaku looked at him. "My uh. . . brother is a bit. . . over the top, shall we say. Try not to make him angry. Stick with my sister Isis. . . she'll help you out," he gave the advice firmly, as if he knew what he was talking about. Having been in foster homes before, she knew what Rishid was talking about. Many homes had someone like the brother, someone like Ishizu and someone like Rishid (AN - He's a bit like Wolverine, isn't he? Sorry. . . watched X-Men 1.5 yesterday). As they pulled up to her new home, Kohaku's amber eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. The house was amazing! Much fancier than anything she'd ever been in. It had three (or four) floors, for Pete's sake!! But one thing, above all, amazed her. It felt like *home*. 'Already?' she wondered. 'I've never warmed up to something this quick. . . must be getting soft.'  
  
A young woman in her early twenties came out the front door, and embraced Rishid as he stepped out of the car.  
  
"O-kaeri nasai**, Rishid," she greeted warmly.  
  
"Arigato***, Isis-chan, it's good to *be* back. Where is Marik?" he asked. Kohaku felt a bit left out, and it must have showed.  
  
"Not now, Rishid. We'll get to him later. Right now, I have someone I have to meet," she chided him gently. Turning to Kohaku, she asked her name.  
  
"Watashi wa Sayima Kohaku desu****."  
  
"Well, Kohaku-san. Your name suits you, I see."  
  
"My brother named me, before he disappeared. I had no name until I was three, so he chose my name to suit me," she told Isis. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. 'I'm never this open with someone I just met. . . who am I lately?' she wondered.  
  
"Come inside, Kohaku-san. We will talk more, but first you have to meet my little brother, Marik." Isis beckoned for her to follow. Despite herself, Kohaku found herself warming to this woman. She just had a natural charm, something that Kohaku found mother-like. Since she couldn't remember her mother. . . well, she was compensating.  
  
"I'm coming, Isis-san!" Kohaku laughed as she followed Isis Ishtar inside, almost running to catch up with the woman.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Half an hour later, Isis was making calls, trying to find her little brother. Finally she hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kohaku-chan. He doesn't seem to want to be found. . . you'll meet him later, I guess," Isis looked a bit irritated that she couldn't find him. 'Where is he that I can't see him?' she thought to herself. (AN - Well, duh, who else would she think to? Man, I hate it when authors do stuff like that. . . and now I'm doing it!!)  
  
"That's alright, Isis-san. I don't mind," Kohaku told her new sister, her gaze flying about the room, trying to commit everything to memory as she usually did.  
  
"Right then. Would you like a tour of the house? It'll give you a chance to see what we do here all day."  
  
"Sure! I'd love to have a look around," Kohaku commented enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, since today is Saturday, tomorrow we'll be going shopping for your school things. I hope you don't mind?" Isis left the question hanging, and Kohaku shook her head. A new school? This was just getting better and better. Usually her foster family made her help them out at home. Isis continued. "You'll be starting at Domino High, the closest High School. It has a good selection of electives. You'll be able to do a lot of things there. Marik, Odion and myself were all too old to go there when we moved here, but it should be good nevertheless," she smiled.  
  
"Sounds great! I can't wait to check it out. . ." she confirmed with Isis and the older woman beckoned as she walked out of the room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
An hour later, everything was looked at by Kohaku. She collapsed onto her new queen-size bed, absolutely contented. There were a few hours until dinner, so she had time on her hands to do whatever she wanted. She decided to jump on the computer and check her emails. Kamichiro was online, and she chatted to him for a while about their new families. Kami was happy with who he got, they were treating him well. Apparently he had already got a call from Takumi, and he was well too. Mariko was the only one to not have been contacted. Kohaku found out that they were all in the same area, and going to go to the same High School. Takumi and Kami's families were cousins distantly, so they would easily be able to chat to one another.  
  
Amber_Eyes: ill try and find mariko in the ph book. itd be good if we knew his family, tho  
  
Darka_Baka: i no. wish id thought t ask him  
  
Amber_Eyes: cant be helped  
  
Darka_Baka: hey! takumi just cam online! ill invite him  
  
Amber_Eyes: ok  
  
Artiste: hi kohaku  
  
Amber_Eyes: hi takumi  
  
Darka_Baka: hi? guys, come on. . . u can do beta than that  
  
*Amber_Eyes has left the conversation*  
  
It was time for dinner, and besides. . . she didn't really want to talk to Takumi.  
  
"Hurry up, Kohaku-chan or it'll get cold!"  
  
"I'm coming! Just shutting everything down." As the lights flickered, Kohaku decided to leave the computer on. She clambered downstairs, and 'yummed' at the beautiful aroma wafting in from the kitchen. "OK, I'm here."  
  
"Good. Now, can you set the table? Just chopsticks - it's Mongolian Chicken and rice," Isis called.  
  
"My favourite!" Kohaku smiled as she set the table hurriedly.  
  
"I know. That's why I made it," Isis grinned.  
  
"Great!" This banter carried on for a few minutes, until Isis yelled at Rishid to 'get his butt down there' and 'start the meal' (AN- creative license. . . don't you just love it?). Rishid hurried down the stairs and sat. Kohaku plonked herself across from him, next to an empty seat.  
  
"You're willingly going to sit next to Marik-kun when he gets back?" grinned Rishid.  
  
"Is that bad?" she asked, confused. Isis shook her head.  
  
"No, of course not. You'll be fine, just watch out for snide comments about table manners," grinned Isis.  
  
"I think I can handle that," smiled Kohaku.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Sayoonara, Dorima Kamichiro: Basically: Good bye, Kamichiro Dorima.  
  
o-kaeri nasai: Welcome back!  
  
Arigato: Thanks to you, or thank you.  
  
Watashi wa Sayima Kohaku desu: My name is Kohaku Sayima.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Authoress' After Notes: Well, what do you think? Please review. I'm lonely without Casey, Jaelin and even Zared. . . wow, never thought I'd say that. Please review!! 


	2. First Morning At Domino High

Disclaimer: I OWN YU-GI-OH!! *muses sigh* OK, OK. . . I *don't* own Yu-Gi- Oh!, but if Kazaki Takahashi had any sense, he'd read some of these fanfics. . . and get some ideas!!  
  
Reviwer's Section:  
  
bakuraluva: You'll see Marik soon enough. . . as soon as he gets his butt into gear and jumps aboard the fanfic bus. Thanx for the review. . . you are officially the coolest for reviewing first!  
  
Author's Notes: Brodie: My muses are back!!  
  
Casey: And yes, Museville (no, not Mooseville) was very beautiful Too bad Zared got a cold from all that rain, and we had to come back early. Now we note that Brodie here has started a couple of new fanfics. Got to go read them. . . see how they rate.  
  
Zared: Ah - ah - ah - CHOO!!  
  
Jaelin: He said, 'yeah, we have to go now'  
  
Casey: I would never have guessed.  
  
Zared: ah - CHOO!  
  
Jaelin: He said, 'show-off'.  
  
Casey: Really.  
  
Jaelin: Yes.  
  
Brodie: They've been back all of three seconds and they're already arguing. It's music to my ears. *receives a punch on the shoulder from a sneezing Zared* Ow! Oh, and - never mind, I'll ask at the end. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Monday. . .  
  
Ryou Bakura sighed. Try as he might, he could not get the image of his little sister out of his head, and he hadn't the slightest idea why. 'Today, of all days, to be distracted. *Not* a good thing. . .' he muttered in his mind.  
  
//Hey, hikari!//  
  
Ryou winced. /Not now, Yami. I have a headache, and face it, you're not gentle./  
  
//Sorry,// replied the tomb robber (it was clear that he wasn't). //Anyway -//  
  
/Bakura!!/  
  
//Sorry, I just have to tell you this. I heard in the head woman's office that there was a new student coming today. . . curious to hear more?//  
  
/Not in the least./ Ryou's mind-voice betrayed him - his curiosity had got the better of him, but Ryou struggled to hold it back. 'I'll meet them when I meet them,' Ryou told himself. Unfortunately, his Yami heard.  
  
//So you *are* curious! Good for you, so. . . want to hear more?//  
  
Ryou struggled, struggled. . . and gave up. /Fine, tell me what you heard./  
  
//It's a girl, her name is Kohaku and she's in this class.// Ryou paled visibly.  
  
/Kohaku? Are you sure you heard right?/ Ryou asked, thinking furiously. 'She shouldn't be here!!' he screamed in his head.  
  
//Hey! Think about who you're asking!// said Yami Bakura, once Thief King. His voice sounded not in the least bit hurt, but he gave that look to suggest it. (AN- It's that damned creative license again! *chases creative license*)  
  
Ryou laughed at his Yami, and dropped out of the mind-link. 'Concentrate, Ryou. Must learn for exams. Must learn for exams. Must learn for exams.'  
  
//Wonder what's for lunch?//  
  
'Mmm - lunch. Dammit Bakura!' All Ryou heard was sinister cackling from the direction of his Yami's soul room.  
  
/I'll get you later./  
  
//Oh?//  
  
/Yes. And when I do, you'll be sorry you ever did that. . ./ (AN- I know it's cliché, but I couldn't help myself)  
  
Then Ryou heard an ominous (AN- That's my dad's word of the decade - he's not very widely read, my da.) sounding rumble from outside. He glanced out the window, immediately distracted, and noted the thunderclouds. 'Rain later," he thought.  
  
//Oh nah, ya think?//  
  
/Shuddup./  
  
//Make me!//  
  
/Don't wanna get rabies from touching you./  
  
//Hey! That was *not* foam coming from my mouth in that picture! It was coffee froth!//  
  
/Sure, Bakura. Just like *I'm* the crazy one who looks like he hasn't brushed his hair in a week every time I duel./  
  
//I assume you're talking to a mirror?//  
  
/Nope./  
  
//Then who? Certainly not me. . .//  
  
/DING DING DING!! And what do we have for our winner today, Nikki?/  
  
//Who's Nikki?//  
  
/I dunno. Someone I made up./  
  
//Great, talking to imaginary people, now are we?//  
  
/Are you imaginary?/ *silence* /Didn't think so. Now let me CONCENTRATE!/  
  
//Sheez. Go ahead, have a burnout. Be my guest.//  
  
/I *will*./  
  
And with that, Ryou threw up a strong mental barrier. The strongest he had ever done, actually. 'I'm impressed. . . he must be *really* mad,' thought Bakura, chuckling. 'I love making him mad. . . fun!'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Meanwhile, Isis and Kohaku were having trouble trying to get to Domino High with all the rain on the roads. Isis had to swerve once or twice, to miss an innocent pedestrian who just suddenly loomed up out of the grey mist. Then the hail started. TAP TAP TAP, it started out as, then progressed into THUMP THUMP BANG, THUMP THUMP BANG!! The 'BANGs' were dents in the car roof.  
  
"Dammit. Just got this car out of the shop yesterday, from the last bloody hailstorm. I *always* seem to be driving out in them. Kohaku, look, I'm going to have to pull over. I can barely see in this, let alone drive."  
  
"That's OK, Isis. I'll just read until we get going again," she assured Isis it was OK, and pulled out the novel she was currently reading, 'Danger In Rhyme' by Emily Rodda. 'Teen Power Inc. I love these mysteries,' she thought.  
  
About five minutes later, the hail let up, and the rain turned back to mist. Isis flicked on the windscreen wipers, and pulled carefully back into the traffic. Ten minutes after that, two Ishtars' drove up in front of Domino High.  
  
"Want me to come in with you?" asked the older woman. Kohaku shook her head.  
  
"I think I'll manage," she told Isis.  
  
"Aw. . . my little baby, all gwown up and going to high school on her own," Isis sniffed back imaginary tears, and received the punch she had been inviting.  
  
"Oh, and Isis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will I get to meet Marik this afternoon?"  
  
"Maybe. Depends. . . if he wants to be home, he'll be home. If he doesn't, well, he won't be."  
  
"I get it. Basically he's free to do what he wants?"  
  
"Aside from killing anyone," Isis was almost about to say something else there, but stopped herself. 'I *can't* tell her about Malik until she proves that she can handle it,' Isis thought vehemently.  
  
Kohaku noticed that Isis' face closed up, and realised the conversation was over. She grabbed her bag, and stepped from the car.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, Isis-chan."  
  
"You're welcome, Kohaku-chan."  
  
***  
  
And that's how she got to where she was now, standing behind the teachers politely while they conversed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yugi leaned back on his chair, trying to see the new girl.  
  
/Can't. . . quite. . . see. Ugh, it's useless. I'll just have to employ some of your patience, and hope I don't get fed up with it, Yami./  
  
//Was that meant to be a joke?//  
  
/No./  
  
//Sure, sure. Whatever you say. If you want, I could take control?//  
  
/OK. You're better at the waiting thing than me, anyway./  
  
//Aibou. . .// Yami warned.  
  
/Yes?/ Yugi asked innocently, raining down puppy dog eyes like blows from Seth. (AN - Argh! No, not the eyes!! Anything but the eyes!)  
  
Yami resisted remarkably. //No more smart cracks about my age, OK? I am *not* ancient.//  
  
/OK, OK. No more ancient stuff, oh mighty old one./ Yami glared at him. /What? It wasn't 'ancient', it was 'old'. Technically not breaking the rule -/  
  
//What is it?// Yami sensed his hikari's all-of-a-sudden alertness.  
  
/The teacher's moving. . . I can almost see her. . ./ Then suddenly, Kohaku came into view, and Yugi's eyes widened. Amber coloured eyes, silvery-white hair, light complexion. She looked very familiar. Then he heard her voice, and nearly fainted.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ryou watched Yugi *very* carefully. The expression on his friend's face - almost like he had seen a ghost. 'He kind of has, really. Amane. . .' Bakura watched his hikari equally carefully. He didn't know who this Amane was, but she was obviously important to Ryou.  
  
Ryou tried to catch Yugi's eye, but Yugi's gaze was fixed firmly on the door, watching and waiting.  
  
Finally the teacher and principal actually let her enter the room. She stood up the front, a bit uncertain faced with all those strange faces. Her face didn't show the slightest recognition when she glanced at Ryou, which he didn't like at all.  
  
"Please introduce yourself," stated the teacher. He was one of the only people who didn't notice the weird resemblance to Ryou Bakura, the last new student.  
  
"Watashi wa Sayima Kohaku desu*," she said obediently. 'That sentence gets boring after a while. . .' she thought tiredly.  
  
"Welcome to Domino High Kohaku-chan."  
  
"Arigato sensei**," she replied. The teacher nodded to a window seat in front of Ryou, diagonal and two seats across to Yugi. She set herself up quickly, used to the silent response of a strange class. 'That boy behind me. . . where do I know him from? I - I *know* him. But how?' Kohaku was confused. Very confused.  
  
"Now, back to what we learned yesterday. From what the principal told me, I assume you'll catch up quickly, Sayima-chan***?"  
  
"Yes, sensei."  
  
"Good, so let's continue. World War Two: The Nazi's. Who were they? Anyone?" When no hands went up, the teacher thought he'd be nosey, and see if the new girl really *did* know as much as the principal of her former school in Hiroshima boasted. "Sayima-chan?"  
  
Kohaku sighed. She stood up and bowed. "Sensei, they were under the employ of Adolf Hitler, the - shall we say - commandeer of World War Two, or the attacks on Allies, anyway." Kohaku bowed again, and sat back down. The teacher was flabbergasted. She had just recited what was in his textbook, word for word.  
  
"And what part did the Japanese play in the war, Jounouchi-kun?" He asked Joey next, who was snoozing in his back row, furthest-from-the-teacher-as- possible seat.  
  
"Huh? Wha - uh. . . donuts?" The class tittered like sparrows. Kohaku just managed to hold it in by biting her lip.  
  
"Jou!" whispered a voice.  
  
"Honda-kun! Help me, please!"  
  
"They were responsible for the attacks on Australia, and for the supplying of bombs and such," Honda replied to his friend's needs.  
  
Jou repeated what his friend told him. The laughter died down immediately. The teacher's eyes had turned icy (he didn't appreciate cheating).  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya! Go to the office immediately."  
  
"But sensei, I -"  
  
"No arguments! Go!"  
  
"Yes, sensei."  
  
And with that, Jou shuffled out of the room. With his head bowed like a dog's, Kohaku was shaking inside with helpless laughter, unconsciously imitating (AN - O_O big words! ^_~) Ryou earlier. 'Must learn for exams soon. Must learn, must - AHAHAHAHAHA!!' And so this continued for a little while. Fortunately the teacher was outside the room, escorting Jou to the principal's office. She allowed herself a few giggles, and then composed herself.  
  
"Hey, hey new girl! Sayima-san!" whispered Anzu, four seats back from Kohaku.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh, how did you know that on the WWII?"  
  
"It was the last subject taught at my old school before I was transferred. . . I have some good memories doing *that* subject," she told her under the racket the class was making.  
  
"Right. . . so, think you could help me with it? I'm having a little trouble grasping the ideas," asked Anzu.  
  
'Asking *me* for help? What, has the world suddenly turned upside down, and I don't know about it?' Kohaku wondered. 'It would be a new experience, I suppose. . . and I am supposed to be open to new experiences. . . oh, what the heck,' she mused. (AN- Hee hee hee.)  
  
"Sure, Mazaki-san. I'll help you," she replied.  
  
"Great! Oh, and call me Anzu, please,"  
  
"OK. . . Anzu-chan." 'Yes, I'm learning!! I can actually *listen* to what people tell me to do now!! Score!' she crowed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Dictionary Thing  
  
Watashi wa Sayima Kohaku desu: Do I need to repeat myself? Basically - my name is Kohaku Sayima.  
  
Arigato sensei: I think you can figure this one out. . . it's 'thank you teacher,'  
  
Sayima-chan: Miss Sayima, really. The 'chan' 'kun' 'san' and 'sensei' all show the status of a person. 'Chan' is for a young girl, or close female friend. 'Kun' is for a young boy, or a close male friend. 'San' is generally polite. 'Sensei' is; as I've said already, 'teacher'.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Casey: Not bad, Brodie. You're getting good at this. . . I think.  
  
Brodie: Let's see what the reviewers think.  
  
Zared: ACHOO!  
  
Jaelin: Yeah, buddy. I agree too.  
  
Brodie: How - never mind. I don't want to know.  
  
Casey: That's right, you probably don't.  
  
Brodie: Oh, and don't forget to visit my webpage!! I'm not sure if the aforementioned link will work, so here's the address: http:// www. geocities. com / earanehelyanwe / enter Just take out the spaces. I almost forgot to ask - does anyone have any theories, or actually knows what happened to Amane Bakura, and if she was older or younger than Ryou. I've checked several websites and they all disagree. One says twin, one younger, one older, so on and so forth. The accidents vary - cancer, car accident, murder and on from there. Please help!! 


End file.
